


29. Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.

by keeperofthefour



Series: 50 Types of Kisses [28]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Stargazing, whispered kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: You couldn’t decide which was more radiant– him or the twinkling stars above you in the indigo blanket of sky.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 50 Types of Kisses [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	29. Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.

One of your favorite things to do with Jihyun was stargazing. The two of you would set out late in the evening and find secluded areas, away from the city lights and the crowds and the noise. Jihyun’s quiet moments were important to him, both as part of his ongoing therapy and his blossoming relationship with you. Always the introspective one, he craved nature and the outdoors as a way to refresh and renew his spirit. So when you joined him on what was becoming a nightly excursion for both of you, he was overjoyed to have someone so beautiful at his side. 

The two of you lay together on a thin, plaid blanket, spread out on a plush expanse of meadowgrass. The silence between you was intimate and comfortable. Jihyun crossed his ankles, folded hands resting on his abdomen as his face– illuminated by moonlight– was tilted to the sky. You couldn’t decide which was more radiant– him or the twinkling stars above you in the indigo blanket of sky.

You turned toward him, a gentle, sleepy smile on your face, and reached a hand out to let your fingertips graze his forearm. After a beat, he turned his head toward you and returned your smile, his expression so soft and tender it nearly brought you to tears. His face merely inches from yours, you watch as his eyes take in each part of your face. Your forehead, the gentle arch of your brow. Your eyes, your nose, your cheeks. He lingered on each part before finally locking his green eyes on your lips. And after a moment, you found yourself staring at his mouth. How his perfect lips were slightly parted, a ghost of a smile visible in the soft moonlight. Gingerly, his fingertips brushed against your cheek, though his eyes remained fixed upon your mouth. 

Under the vast blanket of space, you met somewhere in the middle, lips colliding in a warm, slow, sweet kiss. A shared breath between you, silk gliding over pliable silk, a gentle caress of tongue over velvet tongue. You were buzzing with warmth; a pleasant tingle that began where you touched coursed its way down to the very tips of your toes. And behind your closed eyes, bursts of color filled your vision; Jihyun’s love had you feeling as if you were soaring among the stars.

It was a beautiful night for stargazing, indeed.


End file.
